Just a Tip
by Amy-kate
Summary: Sequel to Don’t you ever listen. Piper and Leo go away and Wyatt's left in charge, so has to keep his brother from destroying the manor while babysitting his cousins. Oh some Darklighter stuff too. Please R
1. Chapter 1: And so it begins

**Just a Tip**

**Disclaimer:** _all of the characters and settings used in this charmed fan fiction are not mine, and I did not intend to infringe on any copyright laws or make any money when writing this fan fiction._

**Summary: **Sequel to Don't you ever listen. Piper and Leo go away and Wyatt's left in charge, so has to keep his brother from destroying the manor while babysitting his cousins. Please R&R

Chapter 1: And so it begins

"So you boys will be alright while we're away?" Piper said looking from Chris to Wyatt.

"Yes mum we'll be fine" Chris said.

"If you need anything just call one of your aunts I'm sure they'd come straight away" Piper said.

"Yes mum, err, if you don't go soon you'll miss your flight" Chris said.

"Remember Wyatt's in charge" Piper said.

"Come on Hun, we're going to be late" Leo said walking back up the drive to Piper who was stood in the doorway.

"Oh ok, bye then boys don't get into trouble ok?" Piper said walking to the car.

"Yeah mum we'll be fine, have a nice time bye" Wyatt said. Chris and Wyatt waved them both off and then Chris turned to Wyatt.

"Ok then, I'm going out see you later" and with that Chris orbed out. Wyatt Sighed and headed to the kitchen to make a sandwich.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Wyatt sat down on the sofa all in all he'd done quite well so far, he'd cleaned up the clutter in the kitchen and done most of his homework, and all in time for the film he wanted to watch on TV. Just as he picked up the remote his aunt orbed in with two of his cousins.

"Hiya Wyatt, could you be a doll and look after the girls for a couple of hours thanks" she said and orbed away.

"But why cant Henry . . ." Wyatt trailed off, as the girls stood there in matching outfits giggling at him.

"He's away" "with dad" "for the weekend" "watching football" the girls replied.

"Ok still doing the twin speak phase then" he said "so you guys wana watch some TV?" Wyatt finished with a smile.

"Ok but" "mom said" "we could have" "ice-cream."

"Ice-cream, before she got called?" Wyatt said.

"Yep, yep" the girls replied in unison.

"Right well you girls get comfortable and I'll go get some from the freezer" Wyatt said.

"Ok Wyatt!" they replied smiling. Wyatt gave them the thumbs up and then headed to the kitchen. He walked in to find Chris closing some cupboards.

"hey Chris, didn't think you'd be back for ages yet" he said.

"I'm not its just a flying visit" Chris replied.

"Oh right, well just so you know Paige's dropped the girls off here" Wyatt said opening the freezer.

"What!" Chris exclaimed.

"Paige got called and asked us to baby-sit the twins for a couple of hours. Problem with that Chris?" Wyatt said pulling the choc-ices right out from the back of the freezer.

"I've got to go" Chris said quickly going slightly pale before Orbing out. Wyatt frowned at where Chris had been for a second then shook his head before closing the freezer and heading back into the living room.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Chris orbed into an alleyway near his girlfriend Bianca's house. After walking around to the door he pulled out his phone instead of ringing the doorbell. The phone rang a couple of times then picked up.

"Hey Bianca we have a problem" Chris said down the phone.

"What's the problem?" Bianca said hauling the door open.

"My cousins"

"What about them?"

"Their at the manor"

"that? Why?"

"Big bro's babysitting them"

"Well we can't cancel now I mean the words been out too long now." Bianca said leaning against the door.

"I know I know its just getting him out of the manor now will be more difficult" Chris said rubbing his eyes.

"We'll find a way Chris, don't worry" Bianca said with a smile.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Hey got you some choc-ices" Wyatt said, "err where'd your sister go?"

"Toilets, I'll keep hers safe"

"yeah ok, I'll just see if she's ok" Wyatt said handing over the choc-ices and heading upstairs. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey Becky you ok?" he asked through the door Wyatt repeated this and then froze.

"Becky?"

"yeah Wyatt" he span round to see Becky standing there.

"so where've you been then he asked.

"around does Hannah have my choc-ice? She replied.

"yeah she does" Wyatt said. With that Becky led Wyatt back downstairs and sat next to her twin, who had already changed the channel to cartoon network and took her choc-ice and began tucking into it.

"Ok" Wyatt said and went through to the dining room to finish his homework.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Chris walked into the manor to be greeted by a chorus of "hi Chris".

"Hi girls your still here then?" Chris said.

"yeah, mums" "not back" "and dads" "at football".

"Right where's Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"He's in the basement" Hannah said.

"whys he there?" Chris asked.

"some people came and he went down there" Becky mumbled.

"What!" exclaimed Chris, pushing past the girls heading down into the basement. The girls stood there giggling.

"what's all the noise about girls?" Wyatt said coming into the hall from the kitchen.

"nothing Wyatt" they chimed in reply.

"did I hear Chris come in?"

"yes Wyatt"

"where'd he go?"

"Basement, must be tired thought you were there" Becky finished. Just as Chris burst back up from the basement saying "he's not there!"

"who's not there?" Wyatt asked.

"You, err" Chris said pointing at Wyatt.

"Can we have McDonalds Wyatt" Becky whined.

"yeah please Wyatt" Hannah said joining in.

"ok ok, girls lets get in my van then" Wyatt said and then to Chris "Relax here for a bit Chris eh"

"yeah maybe I should" Chris said frowning, maybe the stress of organising the party had gotten to him.

**Authors note: ****So this is a start of a sequel to Don't you ever listen my other charmed fanfic. **

**The ages are about the same, I place the girls at about 10 or 11 you can age them how you wish, I wasn't sure how old they'd be.**

**Chris phoned Bianca from outside her home as her parents disapprove of Chris.**

**As I said this is a sequel to don't you ever listen, does anyone have any preferences as to characters from the first fic to come back, if you do could you say so in a review.**

**As always Please READ & REVIEW, I like feedback in the many forms it takes. **

**Thanks for reading Amy-kate**


	2. Chapter 2: Too much practice?

**Just a Tip**

**Disclaimer:** _all of the characters and settings used in this charmed fan fiction are not mine, and I did not intend to infringe on any copyright laws or make any money when writing this fan fiction._

Chapter 2: Can't ever have too much practice

The girls had just finished their McDonalds happy meals, when Wyatt received a phone call.

"Hey" he said picking up.

"Hi Wyatt, its Bianca do you know where Chris is? I rang his cell and he's not picking up and I can't find him anywhere" she said sounding panicked.

"Right I'm out with the twins right now"

"Yeah drop them round I'll keep an eye on them."

"Erm, ok then" Wyatt said hanging up.

"What's" "Happening?" the twins asked.

"I have to drop you guys off to stay with Bianca for a bit, ok?" Wyatt replied. The girls looked at one another and turned to Wyatt saying "NO" before orbing away.

"Eh!" Wyatt shouted as they orbed. He glanced around to see if anyone had seen them orb, they were lucky people were still munching on their meals.

Wyatt left the McDonalds and got into his camper before calling.

"Girls!" he yelled, there was no answer Wyatt closed his eyes and tried again. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw orbs appear next to him.

"Hi Wyatt!"

"Jack what the fuck are you doing here?!" Wyatt shouted.

"The girls brought me here"

"What? Does your mum know you're gone?"

"Nah she thinks I'm in the games room" Jack said beaming at Wyatt.

"Right I'm taking you back home" Wyatt said starting up the campervan.

"Can't we go the sparkly way?" Jack whined.

"No, and we agreed not to talk about that remember" Wyatt replied.

"Fine" jack said sulking in the seat next to Wyatt.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Chris sat there, the blackness was even spinning. He opened his eyes and realised he wasn't in the manor anymore. Chris groaned he was in the underworld feeling ill "_great"_ he thought. He stood up, and looked around dizzy again he leant against the wall of the cave. Chris then recognised where he'd ended up, this was the cave system he'd last visited when he'd shrunk Jeff and put him in a jar. Piper hadn't let him or Wyatt near the underworld since then, that's why he'd planned the party at the manor as he'd gotten to know the magic school kids so well recently, without having the distraction of demon hunting in the underworld. Chris sighed and tried to orb "_uh oh_" he thought as his orb was blocked. "_Mum probably put this as a deterrent to stop us from coming there" _he thought trying to remember if she'd mentioned it at some point. "_How did I get here?" _he thought he couldn't remember that either, he gave up on that and tried to call Wyatt.

"Shit" He said as that didn't seem to be working either. At this point Chris wondered if he cave had any new inhabitants.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Wyatt pulled into the drive of the manor.

"Ok Jack did the girls say where they were going?" he asked turning to him.

"Park" He replied still in a sulk.

"Ok then I'll send you back into your games room now" Wyatt said.

"The sparkly way?" he said excited, Wyatt nodded and orbed Jack away.

"Park then, and how many of them are there in San Francisco alone" Wyatt said climbing out of his camper and heading into the manor for the attic.

Once in the attic, Wyatt got out the scrying crystal and a map, and began looking for the girls, at this moment Paige orbed in.

"Hiya Wyatt, how's it going?" She said.

"Fine fine" Wyatt replied starting to worry.

"Good, where are the girls?" Paige said.

"Their out with Chris" Wyatt said, quite amazed that he was getting almost as good as Chris at lying.

"Ok getting some scrying practice in?" Paige said.

"Yeah, can't ever have to much practice" Wyatt said finding he was quoting his father.

"Call me when they get back ok, or you can drop them round" Paige said.

"Ok bye" Wyatt said as Paige orbed away again. Wyatt breathed a sigh of relief; she'd believed him and went back to scrying for the girls, Chris could look after himself for a while. Wyatt got a hit and orbed into an alleyway near there. Emerging from the alleyway he spotted the girls playing on some swings.

"Hi girls, ready to go?" he said.

"No" was the reply again but this time Wyatt blocked their orbs, causing the girls to glare at him.

"We prefer" "Chris to you" "even though his" "girlfriend's evil" the girls said in twin speak.

"Chris hasn't got a, oh never mind, I'm taking you girls to your mum" Wyatt looked around seeing no one around orbed them to their house.

"Hi girls had a good time?" Paige said, the girls giggled in reply.

"So I'll be off then Aunt Paige" Wyatt said orbing out.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Chris started to hear footsteps and caught a smell of something. He started to peer around; his eyes seemed to have adjusted to the gloom so well it seemed bright in the cave now.

"What are you doing here, I didn't sense an orb" Chris span around.

"Jerome!" Chris exclaimed, Jerome had changed since Chris had last seen him for starters he had a white streak in his hair and there where sliver accents on his Darklighter getup now.

"That's my name" He said.

"I'm not sure how I got here, I must have orbed" Chris said frowning.

"You didn't not like a Whitelighter anyway I'd Have noticed."

"You've changed" Chris said.

"It happens" Jerome replied.

"Why?"

"When you don't kill a mark shit happens." Jerome said.

"Oh, erm" Chris said.

"Why aren't you orbing away?" Jerome said looking puzzled at Chris.

"I can't" Chris said.

"Your can't, easy target aren't you" Jerome said chuckling.

"Well my parents put a block on me orbing here since last time, could you orb me out?" Chris said.

"And I would be doing that why?" Jerome said leaning against the wall of the cave.

"Because I saved you from the charmed ones" Chris replied smiling. Chris and Jerome suddenly both looked down the corridor of the cave, Jerome turned to Chris.

"You can hear that?" he said.

"Yeah it's getting louder" Chris replied.

"You shouldn't, we gotta get out of here" Jerome shouted over the noise.

**Authors Note: ****I thought it would make sense if Piper had banned them from the underworld, and blocked them orbing there. **

**Those of you that have read my other fanfic it's a return to Jerome and Jack, as no one said they outright didn't like the characters or object to them being in a sequel. To those of you that haven't read it, jack is a child that lives across the road from the Halliwells who has seen Chris and Wyatt orb, and Jerome is a Darklighter who begrudgingly helped Chris and Wyatt in the previous fanfic.**

**As Always thank you for reading PLEASE REVIEW! Amy-Kate**


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

**Just a Tip**

**Disclaimer:** _all of the characters and settings used in this charmed fan fiction are not mine, and I did not intend to infringe on any copyright laws or make any money when writing this fan fiction._

Chapter 3: The Party

Wyatt orbed back into the attic, he lent on the stand where the book was letting out a huff. A gust of wind blew the book open to the page on Darklighters.

"No, Chris!" Wyatt shouted at the book, he immediately flipped to the 'to find a lost witch spell' and began to set up for it.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Jerome and Chris were running along the corridor of the cave system. Suddenly Jerome stopped, "Nah, come on this way" he said tapping Chris on the shoulder and then walking into the wall of the cave. Chris looked behind him and took a breath before following him. His insides felt like they were being squeezed inwards before he arrived in a corridor that looked a lot like how the halls of magic school would look if they were dressed up in black and red colourings.

"In here" Jerome called, Chris walked in to a spacious lounge area.

"Here put these on" he said throwing some clothes at Chris then pointing at Chris said "gel" and disappeared through a door, Chris took this opportunity to change.

"Ok few rules" Jerome said coming back in and putting the gel onto the newly dresses Chris's hair, "you're a Darklighters visiting from the academy, and act like your surrounded by royalty while here, ok?" he finished.

"You finished?" Chris asked indicating his hair.

"It'll have to do, your still a bit scruffy compared to my usual company, but it'll do" Jerome said, casting a critical eye over Chris.

"Jerome I'm taking your handbook, oh hello who are you?" A blonde haired girl said as she walked in then sidling up to Chris.

"Use your own Danielle" Jerome said, causing her to glare at him.

"And why would I want to do that when its soo much easier to take yours?" She replied smirking.

"How about you just leave and take Finnegan's, oh yeah he's not a Darklighters" Jerome said taunting her.

"Jerome you may be the first son but I'm still your older sister" she snapped back.

"Which means I outrank you sis" Jerome said smirking at her.

"At least I don't stink of the lesser scum, you look like it too. Father won't be pleased" She said stalking out of the room.

"My sister Danielle" Jerome said.

"Structure of the underworld, not important, at least you're a passable Darklighter" Jerome said.

"How am I going to get out of here then, and academy?" Chris said.

"Portal, and the Darklighter academy" Jerome said.

"What portal? There's an academy for Darklighters" Chris said frowning.

"Yes for people born Darklighters don't Whitelighters have one too? The portal in father's council room" Jerome said.

"Your dads got a portal, and where does that go?" Chris said.

"Yes the portal in my father's council room, anywhere you want to, you really don't know much about the underworld do you?" Jerome said rolling his eyes.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Wyatt was panicking now, he'd tried the 'to find a lost witch spell' three times already. He called in his Aunt Paige, who orbed immediately.

"What's up Wyatt?" She said.

"I can't find Chris, I've tried the 'to call a lost witch spell' too" Wyatt said.

"I'll get the elders to see if they can track him, you stay here to see if he comes back" She said orbing away. Wyatt sighed and headed down the stairs pausing as the door from magic school was there, Wyatt frowned just as the door opened. Bianca came out followed by a group of the magic school kids.

"What's going on here?" Wyatt said.

"Didn't Chris tell you, a party" one of the group said. At this point Wyatt then noticed the music coming from the living room and the people standing around in the hallway of the manor.

"You're having a party while Chris is missing!" Wyatt shrieked.

"Wyatt you're looking for him, I have complete faith you'll find him so I decided to carry on with the plans we made" She said smiling at Wyatt before turning to the group and saying "munchies in the kitchen music in the living room, upstairs is out of bounds unless you're invited."

"Bianca!" Wyatt said as she disappeared off back into magic school. The group descended into the hallway of the manor. Wyatt surveyed it all until he heard a crash, he ran to the lounge where he found a load of people on the floor sniggering over a broken vase. He dashed into the kitchen to get a dustpan and brush, as the music got turned up to a level only achievable by magic from those old speakers. In the kitchen Wyatt was faced with 3 large kegs, when he heard another crash.

"This is taking the piss Bianca" Wyatt muttered to himself.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

At this time, Chris was sitting there bemused.

"So your telling me there's this whole level of the underworld that we don't know about, and your dad runs it so has a portal that can take him to any other realm including the elders one?" Chris said.

"Yes to everything except the portal question, can't get there its too clean for a Darklighter portal same up there they can't use their portal to get to us down here" Jerome said then turning to Chris "what are you doing sitting there; we gotta be ready to go."

"Ok ok" Chris said getting up and following the creeping Darklighter along the hallway, into a dimly lit room. Chris peered around seeing what looked like a large black coloured pool on the wall with torches around it. Jerome walked up to a smaller bowl on a plinth.

"What are you doing Jerome?" a voice boomed as the lights came on fully dazzling them both.

"Dad, we were just going to head up to the mortal realm so Chris here could get some practice in before his level 2 exam" Jerome said. His father laughed and pulled out his crossbow, Chris froze.

"By the smell of you both he's had far too much practice." He said.

"Well-" Jerome said as his father shot an arrow at Chris, who just closed his eyes and orbed, this orb shifted and he landed roughly outside the manor falling to the ground. Before getting up Jerome had orbed in next to him.

"What the Hell!" Jerome shouted in Chris's face dragging him up and slamming him into the wall.

"That's not like the sparkly one that you did before!" Jerome and Chris turned their heads to see jack standing there.

"Fuck off Mortal!" Jerome shouted at jack who ran into the manor crying. Chris pushed Jerome off and tried to follow Jack but was stopped by a force field on the manors door. Chris froze as he heard the click of Jerome's crossbow being tensioned for an arrow. Chris turned slowly to find the crossbow ready to fire aimed at him.

"Jerome, what are you doing?" Chris said.

"How did you dark orb?" He snarled.

"What? I can't" Chris said.

"You just did, and Whitelighters can't do it, what are you?!" Jerome continued still aiming at Chris.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Wyatt had just thrown away the 4th broken figurine of the party when he felt a blow to his midriff looking down he saw jack crying.

"Hey jack what's wrong?" he said disentangling him and kneeling down to Jacks height.

"Chris" sniff "and some bad man" lip quiver "did a different sparkle" another sniff "and yelled at me" he finished before his face screwed up into another set of tears.

"Chris and, what did this other person look like?" Wyatt said.

"Was in black, like Chris" Jack wailed.

"Ok Jack, I better go talk to Chris, why don't you have some of the chips from the side in the kitchen, ok?" Wyatt said.

"Okay" Jack said. Wyatt stood up and headed through the manor looking for Chris.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Jerome, think about this" Chris said just as Wyatt walked outside. Startled Jerome fired, and on seeing Wyatt said "SHIT!" and orbed out. Chris crumpled to the ground the arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

"Chris!" Wyatt bellowed.

**Authors note: ****Ok so another chapter typed and posted, this ones earlier than the Wednesday posting I've been aiming for, but I don't think I'll be able to post for the next 2 or 3 weeks, I've got lots of college work to do at the moment.**

**Bianca throwing the party anyway seemed fitting bearing in mind the twin's comments of her earlier.**

**Jerome seems to be acting more of the Darklighter I've expected him to be.**

**Please read and REVIEW! I enjoy any feedback. **

**Thanks for reading Amy-kate**


	4. Chapter 4:Kitchens on Fire

Just a Tip

**Just a Tip**

**Disclaimer:** _all of the characters and settings used in this charmed fan fiction are not mine, and I did not intend to infringe on any copyright laws or make any money when writing this fan fiction._

Chapter 4: Kitchens on Fire

"CHRIS!" Wyatt yelled, running over and kneeling down next to Chris who groaned and then seemed to dissolve in front of Wyatt's eyes. He froze for a second looking at the spot where his brother vanished. Wyatt got up and walked back into the manor magically turning off the music and making the food and drink to explode.

"EVERYBODY OUT! Parties over!" he yelled, the magic school kids didn't need telling twice they scattered faster than if the police had arrived. After they'd gone Paige orbed back from visiting the elders.

"Hey, has Chris been here? The elders say they've been picking up some weird orbing activity while they were trying to locate him" Paige said.

"Yeah but he dissolved" Wyatt said.

"What dissolved?" Jack said coming from the kitchen.

"Nothing, why don't you go home" Paige said.

"Ok" Jack said running out of the door. After he'd gone Paige turned to Wyatt.

"What sort of dissolved demon dissolve or something else?" She asked.

"Well he just, I suppose something else" Wyatt said looking confused.

"Right I'll go tell the elders, what happened here by the way?" Paige said looking around at the discarded cups in the hallway.

"Bianca and Chris planned a party, I've cleared everyone out" Wyatt said.

"O-Kay, better get it cleaned up before your parents get back eh" Paige said waving before orbing out. Wyatt sighed and went to grab a bin bag from the kitchen to start clearing the empty cups.



Chris got up and looked around wondering how exactly he'd gotten to his aunt Phoebe's office.

"Hi Chris something the matter?" Phoebe asked walking into her office.

"No not at all, just wondering how it's all going?" Chris said smiling hoping she'd buy that.

"Its all good, well busy, deadlines you know" She replied sitting down and switching on her computer.

"Great I'll let you get on then" Chris said waving as he walked out the door.



Wyatt had just moved the kegs out next to the bins when Hannah orbed in next to him.

"Kitchens on fire" she said running over to the swings.

"What!" Wyatt exclaimed running to the kitchen seeing the fire he grabbed the fire extinguisher piper kept there in case of demon attack and put out the flames. After they'd gone out he let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, what happened? Demon attack?"

"Chris! Are you ok, the Darklighter arrow?"

"Yeah its fine, I woke up in Phoebe's office with my shoulder healed up" Chris said.

"How I mean you dissolved" Wyatt said.

"I dissolved, me" Chris said starting to laugh "maybe you need to get some rest."

"Ha ha-" Wyatt was cut short by a scream, they both turned to see Becky running down the stairs.

"Becky what the-"Wyatt started trailing off seeing demons following her. He immediately blasted one and Chris going to telekinetically throw the other sent out a lightening bolt instead.

"Huh, since when have you been able to do lightening bolts?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know, like earlier when I orbed weird" Chris said frowning.

"Orbed weird?" Wyatt repeated.

Jerome said I dark orbed earlier, before he shot at me" Chris said.

"Speaking of which were will we find our darling Darklighter?" Wyatt asked sarcastically.

"Err, that place I suppose" Chris replied, "the place in the underworld we came up from."

"So we go deal with him" Wyatt said.

"Wait we need to check both the twins are alright first" Chris said.

"Chris they'll be alright if they get into trouble they'll call each other or their mum" Wyatt said.

"no, we should check on them"

"but"

"Wyatt! Their family our obligation is to them first"

"are you saying your not family, he shot you, what do you know I don't?"

"nothing and I'm fine, the girls might not be"

"fine you go sort Hannah and I'll check on Becky" Wyatt said walking outside.

Chris sensing Hannah upstairs walked up to the attic, hannah was curled up next to the book.

"hey why'd you come up here?" Chris asked kneeling down next to her.

"book doesn't let demons near" She said her lip quivering.

"well your ok now, you going to come out?" Chris asked.

"I'm going to mummy" She whispered and orbed away.



Wyatt walked outside to see Becky sitting on the tyre swing.

"hey Becky you gonna orb home for me?" Wyatt asked.

"ok and with that she jumped down from the tyre swing and orbed off. Wyatt stood completely still for a second and sensing Jerome's orb trail orbed off too.



"Wyatt" Chris called out after searching every room in the house for his brother. Chris picking up an orb trail, went pale, then orbed following it. Chris arrived to dodge a set of Darklighter arrows.

"Your ALIVE!" came a shout as he dived behind a sofa.

"Chris! Why did you come here" Wyatt said thumping down next to him.

"I followed you, seeing as you don't know the way out and we cant orb out of here" Chris said as a barrage of Darklighter arrows flew over their heads.

"I'v had enough of this" Wyatt said standing up and sending lightening bolts all over the room ahead of them, Jerome got hit and like his cousin seemed to freeze for a second before exploding.

"YES!" came a triumphant shout from the other side of the room.

"huh?" Wyatt said kneeling back down.

"Jerome's sister probably, we need to get out of here"

And how do you suggest we do that?"

"the portal"

"what portal?"

"I'll explain when we get there"

"Right" Wyatt said sceptically.

"give us some cover we need to get into that room over there" Chris said pointing. Wyatt stood up again and sent out the lightening bolts, while they ran over to the room. Once Wyatt had run in Chris slammed the door shut and magically sealed it, he turned to see Wyatt standing in the room looking at the portal.

"That's creepy" he said staring into the portal.

"What is?" Chris said walking over to the plinth, wondering how they were going to use it.

"it looks the same as the one the elders have, but dark not light." Wyatt said.

"So you know how to use it?" Chris said.

"look inot the bowl decide where to go keep that place in mind and run through the portal." Wyatt said joining Chris next to the bowl.

"do you think it'll be the same?" Chris asked.

"We'l have to find out lets go" Wyatt said and ran into the portal. Chris looked at the bridge seeing his brother has picked the golden gate bridge kept that in mind and followed him.



Wyatt was standing there waiting for him with and elder next to him.

"Chris we've got a problem" Wyatt said.

**Authors note: ****Well I'm back and this has been posted a bit later than I thought it would took more time to type than I thought.**

**Ok so a few small points, I thought that seeing as whitelighters have elder land Darklighters would have something similar, also instead of calling themselves elders I thought they'd be more likely to give themselves a title so it's the Darklighter lords, I thought Wyatt would recognise the portal as one similar to that of the elders as he seems to have more whitelighter powers than Chris so would know more about it overall.**

**As always thanks for reading, REVIEWS are definitely welcome in any shape and size.**

**A-k**


	5. Chapter 5:Death of an Elder

Just a Tip

**Just a Tip**

**Disclaimer:** _all of the characters and settings used in this charmed fan fiction are not mine, and I did not intend to infringe on any copyright laws or make any money when writing this fan fiction._

Chapter 5: Death of an Elder

"Chris, we got a problem" Wyatt said.

"Hi" Chris said to the elder "what is it then?"

"You've killed one of the Darklighter elders" the elder said.

"That's a bad thing?" Chris said.

"Its like demons killing an elder, what do you thinks happening" Wyatt said.

"Oh" Chris said.

"We haven't called your parents back from their break as the attacks aren't too bad yet, but if they increase in severity we will inform them" the elder said before orbing away.

"AWWW! Come on we only just got out of the grounding we got before" Chris whined.

"Yeah, well how did you expect to get away with a party?" Wyatt said.

"Well to be honest if the party was the only thing to worry about it'd have been ok, I mean we'd have had two days to clean up the manor" Chris said.

"Chris never plan anything ever again and don't cast spells impulsively and we should have a nice weekend for once" Wyatt said.

"Err, I didn't plan the party Bianca did and I supplied the venue and I haven't cast any spells recently, and impulsive you can talk" Chris shouted at Wyatt causing a whirlwind around them.

"CHRIS! What are your doing!" Wyatt said.

"I'm not doing anything!" Chris shrieked. Wyatt just gestured to the wind surrounding them.

"Ok, but I'm not doing it consciously." Chris replied.

"Right, err, calm down we'll figure it out back at the manor" Wyatt said putting his hands up.

"Ok" Chris said orbing back to the manor.

"You know you just orbed weird" Wyatt said orbing into the attic next to him.

"This is getting ridiculous" Chris said sitting down.

"Maybe it's a new power" Wyatt said.

"Yes because you get 6 powers at once, and even then I should have control over one of them at least." Chris replied.

"Err maybe it's a proximity thing, I mean we were together when you did lightening bolts and jack described you dark orbing when you were with the Darklighter" Wyatt said.

"Oh yeah there's really a power that does that" Chris said "So how do you explain the bug out and the whirlwind?"

"It's only a theory, there are bound to be flaws in it, maybe we should just ask the elders" Wyatt said.

"Oo, I got an idea" Chris said.

"What's your theory then?"

"It's not about that about the Darklighter attacks"

"Right"

"We stage it so an elder appears to have died"

"No, we can't get an elder to fake their death, it's not right"

"I don't hear you coming up with a better Idea" Chris said.

"We can't do that" Wyatt exclaimed.

"It's not like the Darklighters can check" Chris said.

"Check! Stop talking like it's an option" Wyatt said.

"We could ask Kevin, he's a bit more open to suggestion than the other elders." Chris said carrying on.

"No! We cant get an elder to fake their own death! We're already in enough trouble" Wyatt screeched.

"Your right it should be one that doesn't leave elder land very often"

"Chris listen, we can't do it" Wyatt said slowly.

"Right, we don't have anyone who could play Darklighter."

"Chris, hello? Am I invisible?"

"But it could work" Chris finished finally looking at Wyatt.

"NO"

"Look they'll just keep attacking until they get an elder killed anyway" Chris said.

"We can't get an elder, a being of ultimate good I might add, to fake their death" Wyatt said.

"Look cant we just ask and see what they think?" Chris said.

"Fine, you can embarrass yourself, I want no part of it" Wyatt said.

"'Kay, Kevin! Jeff!" Chris called out.

"Why are you calling Jeff?" Wyatt asked.

"Well if Kevin's busy Jeff can go bother him" Chris said matter-of-factly as they both orbed into the attic. Jeff and Kevin looked quizzically at each other then at Chris.

"I've got a plan, one of the elders pretends to die at the hands of a Darklighter, so then the Darklighters find out and the attacks go back to normal" Chris said quickly.

"So you called me because?" Jeff asked.

"I thought Kevin might be busy" Chris said.

"I think it would be better if its just suggested an elder had been killed" Kevin said.

"Well I thought if there was an act put on the Darklighters couldn't deny it" Chris said.

"_Is it me or are the elders getting dumber, he's actually considering your plan" _Chris heard telepathically from Wyatt.

"_It's a good plan" _Chris sent back.

"So you like it" Chris said to Kevin.

"It could work, Jeff put around an elder has been killed by a Darklighter, and we'll see how it affects things" Kevin said.

"Sure but wont they soon figure out no elder has even been hurt" Jeff replied.

"We'll figure that out in a while, don't mention any of this to anyone outside of this room, ok boys?" Kevin said.

"Yeah that's fine" Wyatt said as Jeff orbed away.

"Right, your parents will be brought back as this rumour gains in momentum, so be prepared." Kevin said elder orbing out.

"Told you they'd like it" Chris said to Wyatt.

"It's not going to work"

"Course it is, did the party finish early?"

"I cleared them out, **you** were missing"

"Oh right, did ya clean the place up?" Chris said.

"What do you think" Wyatt said glaring at Chris.

"Thanks bro" Chris said making a break for the attic door.

**Authors note: **OK so it's a short chapter, but it should explain a few things hopefully.

I didn't know any elder names but I think a boy called Kevin was meant to be one in one of the charmed episodes, if you know this for a fact let me know because I'm more likely wrong.

Well just to let you know with all my exams on at the moment my ideas bucket is quite low so if you have any ideas for how you'd like the story to go let me know in a review or PM.

As Always thanks for reading please leave a review

A-k


	6. Chapter 6:How was France?

**Just a Tip**

**Disclaimer:** _all of the characters and settings used in this charmed fan fiction are not mine, and I did not intend to infringe on any copyright laws or make any money when writing this fan fiction._

Chapter 6: How was France?

Piper and Leo orbed into the hallway causing Chris to cry out emptying a coke over Wyatt, who after several words of profanity went to change.

"I see you boys aren't worried at all that an elder has been killed, huh!" piper exploded at Chris, who being the nearest of her offspring was about to bear the brunt of pipers annoyance. _Lucky sod_ Chris thought annoyed at himself for giving Wyatt a legitimate reason for not being there, tuning back into what his mother was saying, Chris rolled his eyes, big mistake.

"you should show more respect, mister, an elders been killed and your wandering round with your head in the clouds, why aren't you making potions, or something else useful, instead of giving your brother a coke shower, hmm?" Piper finished. Chris took a moment to consider what to say, what was left of his social-life was hanging on these words.

"well, we were about to go look at the book, and I was taking a drink as I thought we might be up in the attic a while, besides Jeff said you'd be back soon so not to cause any trouble by getting involved until you got here." Chris finished with a small smile, hoping his quick lying was enough.

"Right, er, ok then well get to it" piper said indicating the stairs, _Score! If in doubt blame a whitelighter_, Chris thought while traversing the stairs.



Chris was flipping through the book of shadows when Wyatt arrived in the attic, he threw his phone at Chris.

"Woah, what you chuckin' things at me for?" Chris asked sounding miffed.

"Phone your friends and tell them not to mention the party to anyone, I've already had to explain to mum why she found a pitcher down the side of the sofa" Wyatt said.

"Kool, what you say" Chris asked typing in Bianca's number.

"That's not important Chris!" Wyatt said, moving to join him at the book.

"Hey hunni, wondered if you could put word out not to mention the par-tay in front of the adults, Kay thanks," and with that Chris hung up the phone "you're a spoil sport" he added to Wyatt.

"Spoil sport or not we need to get our story straight for them" he said indicating out the door.

"Ach, worry 'bout that later, what's the worst that'll happen"

"Err Darklighters attack; the elders tell them, you know our general downfall from an already perilous cliff-face of our lives at the moment" Wyatt said too cheerfully to not be sarcastic.

"Wow, way to see the bright side Wy" Chris said, "I don't know why mum makes us look at the book each time we have to face a Darklighter I mean you can just blast 'em with lightening so what's the point really?"

"The point of it is to get you boys to show the proper respect to whatever creature we're facing, it only takes one wrong move and that's it your times up" Piper said waltzing into the attic and up to the potion making apparatus, setting up for some vanquishing potions.

"But mum" Chris whined.

"Don't but mum me Christopher Halliwell, it's an important grounding for you both" Piper snapped back at him. Chris sighed looking back at the book, while Wyatt smirked glancing at the page not saying a word so as not to attract his mother's attention. Then Chris did the one thing he should have known not to do.

"So how was France mum?" Wyatt closed his eyes in anticipation of the fury of Piper.

"FRANCE! France how can you be asking what France was like when an ELDER has been KILLED! And there are Darklighters roaming around Killing MORE people! Just go and place the crystals around the mansion I can't even look at you right now" Piper fumed gesturing at the doorway. Chris bolted towards the door as Wyatt desperately tried to avoid his mothers gaze and not laugh as Chris almost tripped on his way to the door.



Wyatt came down the stairs from the Attic to the kitchen to be faced with a mountain of food piled on the counter along with almost every non-alcoholic beverage he could ever dream of. From behind the pile his aunt phoebe popped out.

"Hiya Wyatt has she been keeping you up there making vanquishing potions all this time?" She asked chirpily.

"Er, yeah, when did you get here?" Wyatt asked confused.

"About two hours ago I brought supplies as I knew what Piper'd be like with all this"

"So that's why there's the mountain of junk food"

"Exactly to keep us all going during this whole episode, without actually lifting a finger to cook"

"Do you know where Chris is?"

"He's hiding somewhere round here trying to avoid your mother, Paige should be getting here soon, had to get Henry outta work, cookie?" She replied offering Wyatt a choc-chip cookie.

"Thanks" Wyatt said taking one wandering off to see if he could find Chris. Luckily his search was a short one and he found him in the corner seat in the lounge.

"Hey still avoiding mum" Wyatt said flumping onto the couch for the 3rd time that day.

"Of course captain obvious, she calmed down a bit yet?"

"Not really but we now have enough vanquishing potions to kill every demon in the book twice over" Wyatt said stretching out.

"Oh, well to brighten your day when Aunt Paige arrives we're on babysitting duty with Uncle Henry" Chris said mock smiling. Wyatt just threw a pillow at him.

"No fair, I aint done nothing to deserve that" Chris said.

"Your talking during the one moment of peace I'll get before the twins and the rest of our cousins arrive, And you know what if ya don't shut it, I'll sick the twins on you" Wyatt finished with an evil smile.

"Now that's just uncalled fo-" Chris started to say before another pillow hit him.

**Authors Note: ****Ok so I know it's been a lot longer than even I anticipated but my muse for this story disappeared without a leaving forwarding address.**

**Hopefully I will up-date this one soon, I have a few measly ideas I can use for it, any others are welcome, also a question returning characters do you want the Darklighters introduced earlier to take centre stage or do you want the Darklighters everyone's gearing up for to stay nameless/faceless?**

**As always PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! You just don't realise how much it affects my laziness to writing out stuff ratio. The reviews are always welcome in all their shapes and forms.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**A-k**


End file.
